


The Best Way to Regenerate Body Heat

by Sarie_Fairy



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Movie: The X-Files: Fight the Future (1998)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 06:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21011204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarie_Fairy/pseuds/Sarie_Fairy
Summary: Chapter 2 will be explicit.This was a prompt was from LizzieBee828 (@thatsaprettycoolposter  on Tumblr). Thank you for the inspo xxx"Prompt: Mulder and Scully getting off the ice/in quarantine after FTF"I added the sexy part ;-)





	The Best Way to Regenerate Body Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LizzieBee828](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzieBee828/gifts).

Scully was cold to the bone.

When she was in the thick of her cancer treatment, she would get so cold nothing seemed to heat her up.

But this…. this was altogether different.

This was hypothermia.

Her body was trying hard to rid herself of it. Shaking. Her extremities not being pumped with enough of her warm blood.

She had to raise her body temperature.

They’d been rescued. Brought to a US base in at the bottom of the world. Tended to. Bathed and patched up. Dressed in generic white cotton underwear and moss green scrubs. Fed and each given a room. Small and cool, but with three blankets a piece.

Mulder’s room was across the hall.

He was bigger. Had more muscle mass and wasn’t any where near as deep into the hypothermia journey as she was.

Scully mustered some energy and willed herself to get out of her bed, knowing for a just moment she’d be colder.

As she crossed the hall a memory flashed into her mind. Cradling an injured Mulder, in the woods, a joke about warming oneself, naked together in a sleeping bag. The sentiment was a joke, but the fact was true.

She knocked gently on the door and pushed it open. Mulder looked at her. Wasn’t yet asleep himself. His room was dimly lit from a small lamp behind him.

“Scully what is it?” He said propping himself up on an elbow. Concern across his face.

She didn’t reply, just entered his room, turned and shut the door behind her.

“Mulder. I’m really cold. I need to borrow some body heat.” She was walking toward him. “If you don’t mind.”

“No. Of course. Come here.” He held his blanket open for her.

She grabbed the hem of her top.

“Can you take your, um…” She nodded toward him. “I need skin on skin….”

He understood once he saw her begin to lift her own top over her head. He removed his garment too.

Mulder tried to push the thoughts he was having, down, at the sight of his topless partner in front of him. Although he silently celebrated her for being a doctor, for her practically, for doing what was needed, over and above any awkwardness that might otherwise pepper this situation.

She stripped off her pants too. Leaving her in white cotton briefs and woollen socks. Mulder took her lead and removed his own pants. Leaving himself similarly attired, in boxes and socks.

She quickly tucked herself in beside him. Her head falling onto his arm. Pushed as much of her body against his. Trying to get the most surface area contact.

“Holy shit, Scully. You’re so cold.” He said, drawing her in.

“It was either this or wake one of the nurses and get back in the bath.” She was still shivering. “I’d rather try this first.”

He began to rub her back.

“Oh this is so nice.” She breathed. Relaxing into him even more. “You’re so warm.”

He pulled the covers all the way up and she snuggled closer in. Her head tucked under his chin. Her lips falling to his chest.

She pushed a leg between his. Created a tangle of their socked feet.

His penis twitched. Grew. Pressed into her soft abdomen.

“Sorry”, he said quietly, trying to pull back from her slightly.

“Mulder. I just climbed practically naked into your bed. My breasts are squished up against you. Please don’t apologise. Let’s just get through this, ok?”

“Ok. Thank you.” He said as he connected his entire body to hers again.

She placed an arm over his waist. Pulled herself closer into him. Her hand on his back.

He flinched.

“Scully. Your hand. Jesus.”

“Sorry.” Said as she took her hand from his skin.

He leaned back from her, took his arm from under her neck and clasped both of his hands around hers. He rubbed them and brought them to his mouth. Pressed his soft warm lips to her fingers.

The space between them afforded him the sight of he breasts. A longer look than her briefly standing before him a moment ago. Milky. Bigger than he expected they’d be, out of her bra, unclothed. Her rose coloured nipples hard with cold.

Scully’s eyes began to close.

“Scully, I don’t think you should sleep yet. I want to make sure you’re ok first….”

“Yeah, you’re right…” she barely whispered. “I should stay awake.”

“Tell me what you remember?”

“I remember… _here_. This station. Amundsen-Scott, I think.”

“Yeah that’s right”, he confirmed, as he moved her head back onto his arm, put her now warmer hand on his waist and placed his other hand at the small of her back, drawing her close once again.

“The bath, the meal. Um….” Her eyes closed for a moment, in thought. “Cream for the frost bite.

“Then… going to bed. Being cold. So cold.”

He placed his lips to the top of her head.

“Before that?” he questioned, his mouth still at her hair.

“I remember… getting here. Some of the drive. Being worried if you were ok. You hadn’t woken up yet.” She began to rub at his back.

“Before that... holding you in the snow. I knew you were alive, maybe just asleep… or unconscious.” Her hand crept further up his back. “Being fucking terrified. For you. For both of us.”

“Yeah. It _was_ pretty fucking terrifying.” He smiled saying this. She didn’t swear much. And he liked it when she did.

“Climbing out of… somewhere. You saved me from… somewhere.” Her lips landed on his chest as she spoke. Ending there in a kiss.

“Cold….. being so cold, Mulder. In water or something. I was wet.” A shudder ran through her. “You catching me, wrapping me up.” Her voice slowed and her eyes closed.

Mulder moved his hand from her back and began stoking her hair.

“What before that, Scully?” He said, wanting to keep her talking.

“Um…” she roused. “Men talking.. Being undressed…. naked. Someone took off my necklace…” She instinctively touched her chest where the necklace would fall.

“Oh.” Mulder reached over her and opened the small draw beside the bed; collected something.

“They handed me the contents of my pockets, after you’d gone to bed.” He told her, as he handed what he’d retrieved. 

It was her necklace.

“I found it, before I found you.” He put it on her. She smile at him and kissed his cheek.

“Thank you.” She said, instinctively playing with the cross between her fingers.

“Ok. What next?” He swiped his thumb across her cheek as he queried her.

Scully looked at nothing in particular, looked inward to retrieve her memories.

“I cant, I don’t….” She shook her head.

“It’s ok.” He reassured her.

“Um…” She bit her lip. Trying hard to recollect. “I was in your hallway. I dropped to the floor, a metallic taste….” she leaned back a little. Her eyes found his as if she’d find the answers in there.

“A bee sting?” She looked for an affirmation, and he nodded.

“You were really close…. close to me.” Her eyes unfocused again. Closed for a moment.

“Mulder?” The memory flooded back all at once. Her eyes opened and shot up to his.

“You were going to kiss me!” She said all at once.

He bit his lip, smiled nervously.

“Yeah.” He admitted.

She sensed his embarrassment.

“Mulder,” she placed her hand on his chest, over his rapidly increasing, beating heart, “it’s ok, I was going to let you.”

They looked at one another. Her last words hanging between them….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


End file.
